


Короткие встречи

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, kasmunaut



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Это абсурд, вранье: череп, скелет, коса. «Смерть придет, у нее будут твои глаза».(с) Иосиф Бродский
Relationships: Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Kudos: 5





	Короткие встречи

**Author's Note:**

> АУ и комиксов про Дэдпула, и фильма «Дэдпул-2», точнее, их гибрид: Ванесса из фильма стала Леди Смертью после смерти. (Или – после Смерти.) В комиксах это два разных персонажа.Немного ненормативной лексики.
> 
> По внутрикомандной заявке: «про Дэдпула и Леди Ванессу – есть фанатская теория, что Ванесса в фильме может оказаться Леди Смерть, которая в комиксах ЛИ Дэдпула».

Говорят, что Смерть милосердна. Мало кто в это верит, кроме совсем отчаявшихся. Вот Уэйд, например, сомневается. Сколько раз он стремился к ней, а она отталкивала его. Разве это милосердие?

Все слышали о его исцеляющем факторе, но надолго бы его хватило, когда юзаешь вот так на износ, на всю катушку. На месте этого это фактора у самого Уэйда давно бы терпение лопнуло, он плюнул бы самому себе в лицо, да еще пнул бы пару раз в ребра и сказал – катись, пиздюк, еще разок проживай свою сраную жизнь, сколько выйдет, и баста.

Нет, дело было в Смерти. Не хотела она принимать его в свои объятия.

Виделись они, конечно, часто. Но не всякий раз удавалось поговорить. Чаще говорил один Уэйд – впрочем, к этому он давным-давно привык.

«Что, косу тебе пока не выдали? Не положено еще, стажеры отрабатывают на макетах? А униформа где, тоже стаж не тот?»

«А как насчет диеты, тебе ничего про нее не говорили? Что-то не видать твоих прелестных косточек! Я так мечтал присунуть в такую круглую дырочку, ну знаешь, у вашего брата... то есть сестры... их обычно две, там, где раньше была твоя аппетитная задница».

Смерть только печально улыбалась – да, у нее была печальная улыбка – и взмахом руки, похожим на прощальный, отсылала его обратно.

Иногда он молчал. Да, и Уэйд умеет молчать. Он следил за ней сквозь невидимую преграду, надеясь, что Смерть его не заметит. Смотрел на знакомый профиль – пусть тот, кто говорит, что он курносый, откусит свой язык, проглотит, а потом выблюет по кусочкам. Хоть немного побыть рядом, в этот раз – хоть на час подольше. Но потом она вздыхала, разделявшая их преграда шла рябью. Уэйд пытался разгладить ее ладонью, но Смерть наконец замечала его, а это означало, что конец близок. Всё у него не как у людей. И конец не там, где у всех. В любом смысле каждого из этих слов. То, что другие назвали началом новой жизни, для него было очередным концом всего.

Говорят, мир меняется к лучшему. Бог, Судьба, Высшие силы – те, кто выбрал Ванессу на роль Смерти, возможно, хотели наконец сжалиться над человечеством. Распахнуть ему милосердные, утешительные объятия. Но прокляли того, кто и так уже был проклят – дважды, трижды. Того единственного, кто стремился к ней осознанно, от всей своей слишком бессмертной души.

Но однажды он уже завоевал сердце этой женщины, и когда-нибудь она снова не сможет ответить ему отказом. Он будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

Лишь Уэйду из всех живущих знакомо истинное лицо смерти – и он знает, что Смерть прекрасна.


End file.
